Días de lluvia
by Maon
Summary: Podría decirse que aquel día era una acumulación de sensaciones y sentimientos calmados.Ella lo sabía muy prometió no volver a llorar por su pasado y de cierta manera así lo ,de cierta manera era muy feliz.


**Hola usuarios de Fanfiction!** Hace ya bastante tiempo que no subía nada. Y bueno quise estrenarme con esta serie jajaja, espero haber captado sus personalidades, por qué admito, fue bastante difícil mezclar a un personaje como Luffy.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste (:

_**Días de Lluvia.**_

Podría decirse que aquel día era una acumulación de sensaciones suaves y calmadas. Un pequeño descanso después de semanas llenas de luchas constantes sobre la mar. El vaivén de las olas transmitía numerosas brisas relajadas, purificadas…inocentes. El gran barco se mecía íntegramente posando en sí mismo un cálido sol que acechaba en las plantas, mandarinos y césped de la zona central. Una pequeña figura se lograba divisar desde la lejanía.

Observando tranquilamente las frutas crecientes de aquel verdoso árbol era digno de admirar. Con cuidado, con cautela, precisión, esbozó una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus finos labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo en tan pocos segundos que no logró imaginar cuánto había significado eso. Es como si fuese ayer. Sin embargo, daba las gracias por haber encontrado esa familia de locos en alta mar, no tenía en cuenta en lo feliz que era por ser libre.

"_Es cierto que no tenemos la misma sangre… ¡pero somos familia!"_

"_Nunca podría negar que no fueran mi familia, aunque eso me cuesta la vida"_

"_Lograrás alcanzar tu sueño algún día, estoy segura."_

"_Bellemere-san"_ susurró el nombre de forma fugaz mientras pequeñas lágrimas agridulces recorrían su pequeño rostro.

Aunque era completamente feliz, no podía evitar regocijarse entre sus propias piernas. Recordar a quién había dado la vida por ella. Por ella y su hermana. Se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar acongojadamente. El día cálido no merecía tal acto de infelicidad. Ella lo sabía de sobra. Poco a poco sintió la suave brisa mecerse entre sus cabellos largos anaranjados mientras soltaba saladas lagrimas que recorrían su pequeño rostro.

"_Oi Nami, ¿por qué lloras? Shishishishishi"_ Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros detrás suya, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada bastante marcada. La joven pelirroja se percató rápidamente de la presencia de su capitán levantándose a una velocidad muy rápida y esquiva.

"_No estoy llorando, idiota"_ Susurró con un enfado bastante notable.

"_No te creo, no sabes mentir, idiota"_ Respondió el dueño del sombrero de paja acomodándose su preciado tesoro en su cabeza.

"_Sino fueras tan imbécil podrías entenderlo"_ Gritó de manera efusiva poniéndose de pie y mirándole frenéticamente.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la escena de manera limpia e impulsiva. Pequeñas gotitas de agua cayeron al suelo del barco como si fueran las estocadas cortantes de una espada. Nami observó con la mirada vacía carente de sentido al notar que el capitán había bajado su rostro y lo tapaba con su sombrero de manera cabizbaja. Quizás el clima cambió de manera bastante rápida, el viento, el aire y el agua estaban haciendo gala de su peor momento. Ella quedó de pie sin expresar alguna palabra.

"_Nunca me interesó saber de tu pasado, sólo me importa que seas mi navegante"_ Respondió secamente a medida que daba media vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Ella se quedó confundida.

"_¿Su navegante?"_

Entonces algo extraño sucedió, la muchacha se percató de un gran error.

"_Espera,Luffy"_

Sin pensar en las consecuencias ella le detuvo con una ligera mano en su hombro.

"_Siento no haber estado contigo cuándo más nos necesitabas"_ Respondió.

El muchacho giró teniendo frente a frente a la joven. Ambos quedaron fijamente entre ojo y ojo.

"_No pensaba que fueras tan tonta, Nami Shishishishi"_

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza y rabia. La lluvia a cuenta gotas que caía había calado de completo en su pelo humedeciéndolo y traspasando su ropa al igual que el de su capitán. Iba a golpearlo, iba a dejarlo inconsciente durante horas tras los golpes que le iba propinarle, iba a…

"_Siempre supe que volveríamos a vernos."_ Rápidamente colocó su sombrero en la cabeza de la pelirroja dejándola totalmente confundida.

"_Después de todo no podría convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas sin ti y nuestros nakamas shishishi"_

Posiblemente ahora estaba más confundida que antes aunque ahora mismo le daba igual.

El momento lo merecía enormemente.

_Era muy feliz._

_**UFFFFFFFFFFF…me ha costado una burrada de que este pequeño oneshot no pareciera muy empalagoso! ...no sé si lo he conseguido o no jajajjaa,poquito a poquito…**_

_**Nos leemos, besos!**_


End file.
